


Tony's New Outfit

by MeAndTheBoys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Morning Sex, One Off, Smut, Table Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAndTheBoys/pseuds/MeAndTheBoys
Summary: Tony comes into the kitchen, while Steve is eating breakfast, dressed a bit out of the ordinary. That is to say, wearing nothing at all.





	Tony's New Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a trans character so I'm sorry if the vagueness bothers anyone.

The kitchen was quiet. Steve was sat in a chair, eggs on the table in front of him as he flipped through The Hobbit, a book he’d started reading by Tony’s suggestion. All was calm, the whisper of turning pages and the occasional clink of silverware against the plate were the only sounds that broke the silence. At least, until Steve caught the sound of footsteps in the hall. Tony was bound to wake up sooner or later.

“Mornin’ Cap,” Tony greeted.

Steve looked up from his plate. He’d intended to return the greeting but couldn’t so much as draw in a breath. Tony was naked, casually moving to the refrigerator to gather some juice and food of his own. Confounded, Steve watched. His lips were tight, jaw bulging as he clenched his teeth, eyes wide and unmoving for a long and painful second. Then he diverted his gaze.

After clearing his throat, speaking to his breakfast, Steve said, “Uh, hey Tony.”

“You sleep alright? You’re looking a little...” Tony started, glancing past the door to the other. He tucked the egg carton haphazardly under his arm. “I don’t know, freaked out.” His head cocked slightly.

Steve’s brows sat high on his forehead as he made unflinching eye contact. _Don’t look down._ As if the situation were normal, or perhaps as if he were clothed, Tony dropped the eggs on to the counter and bent over to fetch a pan. Quickly, Steve looked back at his eggs.

“Star Spangled and suddenly silent, what the hell is the matter with you?” Tony questioned.

He looked back over his shoulder at Steve.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. Um, are you feeling okay?” Despite himself, Steve was making conversation with the man’s bare bottom.

The pan was on the stove but Tony didn’t appear to be progressing toward making food. Instead, he turned around and leaned his back against the counter, arms folded over his chest. Red-faced, Steve scratched his scalp and then ran the hand down the back of his head to massage his neck, trying to remain composed. In his other hand, elbow resting on the table, he still held his fork.

“I’m fine, just trying to make food,” Tony shrugged.

He shrugged as if he weren’t standing nude in the middle of the kitchen. Lifting his shoulders with the confidence and nonchalance of a fully dressed man simply trying to prepare a wholesome breakfast, which Tony clearly was not.

Distracted, Steve muttered something inaudible and started scraping his cooled eggs around his plate. Ignorantly, he wondered if Tony was genuinely unaware of his nudity. It was unlikely but the situation, as it was unfolding, was perplexing and inexplicable. As Steve was thinking it through, Tony watched and a smirk drew the corners of his lips tight until his hawkish scrutiny was noticed.

“What’s going on here..?” Steve hesitantly asked.

Again, Tony shrugged. His attention quickly diverted to the plate of eggs and he walked up to the table and subsequently Steve who was seated, eyes at groin level. Steve shifted his head fractionally away as Tony came to a stop. While Tony leaned down and pressed his palms against the table, Steve made the realisation that he’d been holding his breath and finally inhaled, his breathing just loud enough to be heard and break the tense momentary silence between them.

“These look great,” Tony remarked. He noticed the book and slid it closer, reading an excerpt from the paragraph upon which his gaze had fallen. “Man, what a great book.”

Then he sat decisively in Steve’s lap, pulled the fork from his hand, and scooped up some eggs, eating them. After swallowing, he hummed approvingly. Though his pleasure came from something slightly more substantial than well prepared eggs.

“You sure you’re alright?” Tony was openly grinning, preening himself on having worked his game so well as he gazed side-eyed over his shoulder at Steve. “You seem a bit tense. Y’know, pretty stiff.”

Shoulder blades tugging together, Steve stretched, back arching and bottom moving against Steve’s lap and the attentive erection thereon. Again, Steve’s breathing hitched and the sound didn’t go unnoticed. Continuing his fun, Tony stood just long enough to position his legs and then replanted himself, straddling the lap. His expression tightened in feigned thought.

“Ah, you must like my outfit,” he said, brows shrugging up as he glanced down at the bulge in Steve’s jeans. Wordlessly, Steve nodded. “I just… well, it’s one of those things I just wasn’t sure I could pull off but, honestly, it’s all about the confidence with this kind of look.”

With that, Tony slid his hand down from Steve’s neck, only briefly caressing up toward his jawline before engaging in full descent, and found the man’s zipper. Uninclined to interfere, Steve simply watched, his chest rising and falling with his deepened breaths. Despite the forward actions, he couldn’t bring himself to actually touch the other man, his hands white-knuckling the seat of his chair as his cock was pulled out from his trousers, deft fingers caressing up the length. As he played, Tony leaned in and rested his lips against Steve’s ear.

“Y’know, the fabric is pretty soft if you wanna touch,” he not so subtly hinted.

Cautiously, Steve brought his hands to Tony’s hips, sliding one up around his back and the other toward his navel. Even with the obvious invitation, he was unsure about letting his touches travel too low. As if to relieve him of the burden of initiating further intimacy, Tony slipped down under the table and onto his knees. He took a moment to become comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he could manage under the table, before licking up the length of Steve’s cock. His lips parted and he took the head into his mouth. The damp warmth brought the first unhindered groan from Steve’s lips and Tony smiled as he proceeded down, taking the cock deeper into his mouth.

The laboured breathing slowly developed into sighs with vocal flourishes, Steve’s back arching somewhat against the seat back. “Take it easy, Cap,” Tony hummed, lips teasing the leaking erection.

Free from the stimulation, Steve drew in steady breaths. He looked at Tony with question marks in his gaze, face reddened and lids heavy.

“I-- what?” Steve tried to come up with a question but could only exhale a confused sigh.

Tony replied with a smile and rose up to his feet. Then he turned his back to Steve, spitting onto his hand and lubricating his hole before sitting himself on the slick cock. As it slipped in he offered a satisfied groan.

Switched on, though not entirely free of his confusion, Steve leaned in and pressed his open mouth to the hot skin on Tony’s neck. His lips trailed down freely, breath pushing against skin as Tony rode him. He muffled a grunt against the man’s shoulder, teeth dimpling into the muscle and tongue tasting the salty skin.

“Jesus, Tony,” he finally said through a groan.

Still, he let his mouth explore. Lips and tongue and teeth triumphing over uncharted territory with increasing zeal. In no time, his hand was meeting with well trimmed pubic hair, fumbling due to the passionate motion, and eventually finding the man’s clit and rubbing with gusto. The bouncing and rolling of hips made the maneuver difficult but Steve was determined and, in hopes of bringing Tony to an orgasm, took over and began thrusting. His hips moved ferverously, his still dressed bottom lifting fully from the chair as he drilled onward.

Between them, the only sounds filling the once silence kitchen were those of pleasure and the slapping of skin. Sounds that were increasing in volume as Tony approached his orgasm. “Shit Steve,” he breathed, grasping the table’s edge. The fork clinked against the plate as the intensity of the motion rattled the table itself.

Soon Tony grew tense, torso flexing as his orgasm built, muscles clenching and releasing against Steve’s rampant hips which persevered through the slight increase in resistance. As soon as his hand was no longer needed, Steve leaned forward and slid the plate out of the way, nearly knocking it from the table in the process. Then, in a swift motion, he lifted Tony up, shoving him forward until his chest met with the surface of the table and he was bent over as such. Fingers digging into Tony’s hip and shoulder, Steve persisted. His pelvis slapped against the other man’s bottom with each thrust.

“Tony..” he sighed, a redness creeping down his chest and up his neck.

Several slower and more determined thrusts later, Steve was cumming as well. His hips snapped forward a final time, palm sliding around to Tony’s chest to pull him upward, lips meeting with the sweat-damp side of his neck.

“Damn, I’m hungry,” Tony hummed. “And my outfit is absolutely ruined.”


End file.
